Ginny and the Deathly Hallows
by XxFunkeeMonkee-Reneesme-JacexX
Summary: What would the story be like if Ginny came with Harry, Ron and Hermione on the horcrux hunt? Would she survive? What will happen to her and Harrys relationship? How did she even end up with them? Well here's the story right here. In progress, I'll try and update everyday. I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters they all belong to the fabulous wling. Also on Wattpad. Xx
1. Chapter 1

Ginny and the Deathly Hallow's

Ginny's P.O.V

_I can't believe it, Dumbledore is dead. What do we do now? What will happen to Hogwarts? No doubt Voldemort has take over Hogwarts. Also I bet it's only a matter of time before Voldemort will take over the ministry. But when? What would happen to us? What would happen to Harry? Harry. Even though he broke up with me, I still love him. I know he still loves me. He's too bloody noble for his own good, thinking breaking up with me will protect me? All right it might help, but my family is the biggest blood-traiter family there is, so either way I'm in danger anyway, but no, of course Harry thinks this is the best option. I miss him so much. I wonder what his doing now? I wonder why he went back to the Dursleys? I wonder when his coming here? I wonder... _but my thought are interrupted by my mother, Mrs. Weasley, shouting up the stairs "DINNER!" Signing, I got off the bed to head downstairs.

Downstairs I'm sitting next to my father, Mr. Weasley, and an empty seat who used to be George's before he moved to Diagon ally with Fred, above their joke shop called Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. There's a knocking at the door, _who can that be?_ I wondered. My father got up and shouting through the door "who is it?"

"It's Tonk, also known as Dora, my real name is Nymphadora. Newly married to Remus John Lupin. Mother is Andromeda Tonk was Black, father is Ted Tonk. I'm a metamorphmagus." I hear a familiar voice say from the other side of the door. Dad opening the door to let Tonks in followed by George and Fred. _What are they doing here?_

"what a lovely surprise Tonks, Fred, George. Why are all you here?" my father asks.

"Well" Tonks began. _This doesn't sound good__, _I thought. "I was in Fred and Georges joke shop when a death eater came in. These two kicked him out and was quite rude to the death eater. I thought their in trouble now, so I got them to quickly pack and told them to pack up shop before it's to late, and that death eater comes back with friends. So I thought it would be saver for them to be here." Tonks rolls her eyes at the twins.

Shrieking my mother scolds at the twin, "you idiots you can get killed for that. Why did you do it? I mean I'm not sticking up for those death eaters but you could get killed. I knew this joke shop was a bad idea. Thank you Tonks for looking after them, would you like to stay for tea?" _Same old mum, same old twins_ I though.

"Hey the joke shop is a great idea." George said putting down 2 suitcases.

"Yer, it's a great idea." Fred backs up his brother, putting down his two suitcases "And where not given it up are we George?"

"That right Fred."

"I would love to stay, thank you Molly. Your not thinking about going back to the shop are you no doubt death eaters will be all over the place and wreaking it now." Tonks says sitting down on the other side of my dad.

"Who says were going back to the shop?" questions Fred.

"Yer. Where going to have an owl order business now." Replies George.

"And besides we couldn't let the death eaters buy our jokes" carries on Fred.

"If our produces get into the wrong hands they could be lethal." George says sitting down next to me. _Well I'm all happy I got my two favourite brothers back._I thought.

"Can we eat now? I'm staving." Moans Ron. Who is sitting between Tonk and Hermione

"Your always staving you pig" I reply. Hermione agrees.

"Am not,"

"are too,"

"am not,"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Give it a rest the pair of you!" shouts my mum, setting down the food.

"_Are too" _I mouths over to Ron and aims a kick at him form under the table.

"OW!" Shouts Ron.

"ENOUGH!" My mum shouts again.

"Ah it's good to be back don't you think Fred?" Asks George leaning back on the chair hands behind his head.

"Yes George, no more washing, no more cooking, no more laundry" By this point I'm rolling on the floor laughing. "You two Laundry?" I chock out between laughs. "You bring all your laundry here!"

"Well we always busy, plus we don't know the spell to who to wash our clothes" says George

"And mum has never complied about doing our washing, have you mum?" Asks Fred.

"Yes I have, now eat your dinners getting cold." Replies mum.

After dinner we all fill into the Living room for an order meeting I sneak in without no one noticing. Mad-eye, Bill, Fleur, Mundungus, Hagrid, Ron, Hermione who got here a few days ago, Fred and George, Mr and Mrs. Weasley Tonks and Kingsley all come in. Remus was the last to come in, who of course spotted me. "hello Ginny." I groaned knowing the game was up.

"Ginny! You know your not aloud in meetings, out now" My mum says pointing to the door.

"But mum I'm old enough now and Ron and Hermione are here, please let me stay," I began to beg.

"No Out!" She points to the door again.

"But mum Ron and Hermione are here" I pleas.

"Because they're of age. Now out or your Grounded." I groans and gets out. My mum closes the door behinds me. I press my ear up to the door. Nothing. Silencing charm no doubt. I look down to see an extendible ear on the floor._ Fred, George I owe you one. _I thought as I was bending down to pick it up putting it in my ear I could hear everything. "...Bring him here?" Remus questions.

"Well we can't Appropriate, floo or by portkey. They ministry has blocked all that so death eaters can't get to him." Replies Mad-eye.

"But that's ridiculous, Lily's protection does that just fine!" Remus half-shouts.

"I know that, we believe Pius Thicknesse who ordered the blocks is Imperius we will leaked a false date when we're moving potter. we'll all be flying with brooms and Thestral's." Replies Mad-eye. I smile as I hear Hermione Groan, she hates flying. "so are we all agreed?" Question mad-eye. "Good I need 14 volunteer's then 6 to be under polyjuice potion of Potter and 7 to be protectors."

"I'll be a Harry" says Hermione.

"Yer me too" volunteer's Ron.

"me and Fleur will help" offers Bill.

"me and Tonk will be protectors." says Remus

"I'm in" Says Hagrid.

"I'll be a protector." Says Kingsley.

"me too" offers my dad.

"We're in" unison the twins.

"alright then me be the 7th protector and Mundungus will be the 6th Potter."

"woo hol' up, I never offere'" Protests Mundungus. _Urg I hate him the thief _I thought.

"Your helping weather you like it or not." Growl Moody "Ok what will happen is in 3 days time we'll head to Harry's house we'll pair up and head to separate safe houses from there we'll all take a portkey. All agreed? "a course of 'yes' rang through the room. "Nothing else needs to be said is there?"

"no" everyone said.

I quickly took out the extendible and rushed upstairs to my room I share with Hermione now. I got on my pajamas, all the time I was thinking Harry's going to be here in 3 days...


	2. The Seven Potters

Ginny and the deathly hallows

Chapter 2

A/N: Sooo sorry this took so long I was stuck as to how word this chapter and how to put it. Anyhoo it's up now. Please comment I would be grateful. If you see any mistakes point them out so I can get better thanks, enjoy. Xx

Ginny's P.O.V

Today's the day Harry most of the order goes to get Harry; I can't wait to see him again. _No Ginny stop thinking like that. _"Ginny!" I hear my mother call from downstairs. _Must be time for the order to be leaving to collect Harry. _I've tried asking mum if I can go I mean I'm old enough now and I really want to help but of course the answer is 'no I'm to young, under-age, blah blah blah.' I walk downstairs to see everyone off. "Good luck you guys," I say to everyone. Mum of course is very close to tears hugging my dad, "mum they'll be fine and we all know it, they'll be back."

"But what if..." My mum began but was cut off by my dad hugging her more tightly saying, "we'll be perfectly fine, all of us will come back I promise." My dad chooser of words, I think his good at words, but when it comes to his muggle stuff and mum, I guess you have to be good with words.

"Come on then we got to go now before the blood protection breaks." says the gruff voice of Mad-eye Moody. I stand at the door waving them off as they fly away in there pairs which are: Mundungus and Mad-eye on brooms, Kingsley and Hermione on thestral's, George and Remus on brooms, Fred and dad on brooms, Bill and Fleur on thestrals and Hagrid who will be taking Harry on Sirius motorbike. No one will be back for an hour or so._ What to do, what to do? _

"Mum?" I walk into the kitchen where my mum is scrubbing the table down again in a, 'something to keep her mind of the danger her family is in, once again' type of way.

"Yes Ginny?" she asks.

"I'm bored got anything I can do?" I answer. My mum stops scrubbing and looks at me with a shock face. "what?" I ask in a worry way.

"Did you just ask to do a chore? Wow I never thought I live to see this day." She replies.

"oh haha." I roll my eyes at my mum, "who says I'm asking to do a chore I' m just wondering is there something for me to do? I mean I'm soooo bored."

tutting my mum begins to think what I can do; knowing she's going to ask me to do chores, I say "don't worry, I'll just read I mean I don't want to do any chores, I'll be in the living room." Running upstairs; I grab Hogwarts: A history and went into the living room to read and wait.

**George's P.O.V**

Only moments ago I was George now I'm Harry, riding along side Remus on brooms. I love flying, the feel of the wind in your face, your hair going all over the place like it's trying to escape. I hope we'll get through this ok and that no death eaters would have heard about moving the real Harry tonight, nah there can't be none of us leaked the real date, I bet voldy and his mouldy death eaters are going to ambush us on the fake date.

Suddenly there was a flash of green light followed by a swarm of death eaters surrounding us in the sky. _How did they find out!?_ I mentally shouting.

"Ge-Harry stay close to me!" Shouted Remus who almost used my real name. Pulling out my wand at the ready. Following close to Remus, I began firing spells at the hooded figures.

Looking around I saw the real Harry and Hagrid flying away, followed by 3 death eaters, but at least they've got away from this madness. Me and Remus stunning two death eaters in the circle, who were in the air side by side, giving us just enough of time to fly away,. Looking back and seeing we're bring followed by 5 death eaters, _piece of cake. We can get rid of these snakey baboons. _

"stupefy" I hear, I manage to steer away from the red light just in time. Pointing my wand over my shoulder and yell "stupefy" I just hope I hit my target. Looking over my shoulder I see now we're being followed by 3 death eaters, _Remus must have fit one too._

"Stupefy," I yell over my shoulder, I just miss the spell fly over one of the death eaters head, but the hood of the death eater slipped off his head, I made a sound of disgust as I see the greasy-hair, slime ball traitor, Snape! I hear Remus cry "stupefy" at another death eater, which hits the death eater, who takes a plunge to the ground. _Then there were two, _I thought. Looking back to where I was going a death eater was closing in on me and fast. I hear Snape yell a curse, then an agonizing pain came from the left side of my head. I cry out in pain, loosing my grip on my broom, I try to stay conscious, but the pain is unbearable. No longer can I keep a grip on my broom, I lose conscious, thankfully there was a pair of arms around me to keep me on my broom.

**Remus P.O.V**

"stupefy," I yell twice with my free arm as the other one is keeping George on his broom. I hit the death eater and she swirls to the ground. The other one misses Snape, but Snape is gone before I can fire another one at him. I struggle to lift an unconscious George onto my broom. Blood covering George's face, nest and top now cover my hands and top too. "Hang on George, hang on," I say as I speed to Kingsley place.

It took 5 minute to get there in all that time George was losing so much blood, I worried he wouldn't make it. I land on the front of Kingsley's flat, seizing the unconscious George under the armpits I began dragging him into the flat. Stopping as I close the door, I say "Homenum revelio," pointing my wand towards the hall. Nothing, I put him on the floor in the cosy living room which was very organised hardly anything out of place, the other thing out of place is the candle that lays on it's side on a wooden coffee table surrounded by a black leather sofa and two black air chairs opposite the sofa was a wall and a fire place with pictures on top; _Good no one is here. _I drag the very bloodied George to the very cosy sitting room there was a black sofa facing the opposite wall to the door I was coming in between the sofa and the wall was a coffee table on either side was two black arm chair facing each other. Nothing was out of place apart from a candle laying on it's side on top of the coffee table, _thank god we made it in time for the portkey._ Gently laying George I felt his pulse, it was weak, but there was one. Looking at the left side of his head, my stomach lurch and a gasp left my lips. There's a hole where his left ear should be. Out of the corner of my eye I see a blue light, remembering about the portkey, I accio'ed it over to me, I put it in George very lack grip and grip it myself. Felling the similar feel of being lunched into a very dark, small pipe; I pry George will survive.

A/N: Now with this being my story 'n' all I could kill George off. I know what I'm gonna do, but you guys don't hahaha. Ah I'm so evil :P.


	3. Harry's back, George unconscious

**Ginny and the Deathly Hallows**

A/N: Hey guys I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated in a bit I was really busy, partly ill and I totally forgot about my story, weird right I forgot about it lol. Anyhoo I wanted to say that I'm changing my tense from now on its going to be past not present as I find writing past tense is a lot easy, so yer I'm changing my tense. This story is going to be mainly the copy of the Fallen Warrior, in the Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows book, but edited. I would very much love to have feedback on what you think of my story/chapter and how to improve or what's great and that stuff, I will appreciate it a lot. Now onto my story, enjoy. Xx

**Ginny's P.O.V**

Okay, two portkey's have come back with no one and I was worried. _Something must of happened_ I thought, but I never voiced this thought as mum is starting to freak out more, she needs me to be strong. Here I was standing in the garden looking up at the sky, I knew they'll be alright, they always are.

Suddenly a bright blue and white light appeared, it stopped and Ginny saw two figures being slammed into the ground. "MUM!" I shouted as my mum came rushing out. I ran behind my mum to the figures a sort distance away, who were clambered to their feet. Harry and Hargrid. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face when I saw Harry, yes we did break up, but I know there is still feeling there. Both me and harry love each other still, he only broke up with me to protect me. _Bloody noble Gryffindor's. _

"Harry? Are you the real Harry? Where are the others? What happened?" My mother cried my unspoken questions.

"What do you mean?" panted Harry "Is no one else back?" The worry and panic on mums face was an answer.

"The Death Eaters were waiting." Harry started. "They surrounded us the moment we took off. They knew is was tonight, but they didn't know their would be 7 of me. Four of them chased us and it was all we could do to get away, then Voldemort caught up with us..." It sounded like he's pleading, pleading for her to understand he doesn't know what happened to her son.

"Thank goodness you're all right," mum smiled and pulled Harry into a hug. "And you Hargrid, glad you're okay too," Mum Smiled up at the half giant.

"Haven't go' any brandy, have yeh, Molly?" Hagrid asked a little shakily. "Fer medicinal purposes?"

My mum could have summoned it by magic, but I know she only wanted to hid her face. Harry turned to me, I answered his unspoken plea for information at once.

"Ron and Tonks missed their portkey," I pointed to a rusty oilcan lying on the ground nearby. "They should've been back first. And that one," I pointed to an ancient plimsoll, "should've been Dad and Fred's, they were second. You and Hagrid were the third, and," I check my watch, "hopefully, if they make it, Remus and George should be back within the minute."

My mum reappeared carrying a large bottle of brandy; which she handed to Hagrid. He uncorked it and drank straight down in one.

"Mum!" I shouted, pointing to a white light several feet away. As soon as Lupin and George stopped spinning, I knew something was terribly wrong: Lupin was supporting George, who was unconscious and face was covered in blood. Harry must've noticed something was wrong too, because he ran forward and seized George's legs. Together he and Lupin following my mum, carried the still unconscious George into the house followed by me. They carried him through the kitchen and into the sitting room, where they laid George on the sofa. The light from the lamp fell onto George. I gasped, there was a hole where George's left ear was meant to be. The side of George's head and neck was drenched in shocking, scarlet blood.

Two things happened at once so fast, first mum had ran over to George to try and stop the bleeding. And secondly, Lupin dragged Harry by the upper arm and pinned him against the wall at wand point, Hagrid still stuck in the door shouted at Lupin, "Oi, le' go of him!"

Ignoring Hagrid, Remus asked, "What creature sat in the corner, the first time Harry Potter visited my office at Hogwarts?" Given Harry a small shake. "Answer me!"

"A-a Grindylow in a tank, wasn't it?"

Without hearing anymore, I went to my mothers side to help with George who was still unconscious, though the bleeding had stop; thankfully.

"What can I do to help?" I asked calmly.

"Can you get a bucket full of water please and a cloth." Mum answered, moving some of George's hair out of his eyes. I got up went to the kitchen and got a bucket, filled it up with water, muggle way, since I'm not of age yet, typical. Turning off the tap, I got a cloth and went back into the sitting room, where Harry, Lupin and Hagrid was talking. I didn't take much notice, I was to worried about the others and George. I walked over to my mum again, she told me to clean up the blood while she got a blood replenishing potion.

I began to clean George's side of his head, because I can't use magic outside of school yet, I had to keep putting the cloth in water to clean off some of the blood. I heard voices outside, _I wonder who they were? _But I didn't take much notice, I was more worried about George. The blood was hard to get off and the sponge was soon quite bloody.

Mum came rushing in soon to give George some blood replenishing potion.

"Help me sit him up dear," mum said. Together me and mum managed to lift George up, mum uncorked the vile, helped George swallow the potion, at first there was difficulties, but the rest went down fine, then we lowered George to lay on the sofa again. I cleaned the bucket and put the cloth in the bin; all the while I was thinking, _where is everyone?_

A/N: Sorry this took sooo long, but I was stuck as of what to say, I know its only like third chapter into the story, still hard to write lol. Hoped you like it. I would be very thankful for COMMENTS please :). Xxxxx


	4. Safe and Sound part 1

**Ginny and the Deathly Hallows**

A/N: heyya, SOOOOOOO Sorry I haven't editied in a while it's because i've been down my dad's and he doesn't have internet. And I forgot to take my writing pad and stuff so I was kicking myself most of the time. Monday I'll be going to Newquay, Cornwall on Monday, be back on Thursday; I'll remember to take my writing stuff, but I won't be able to edit sorry. Please please comment, wattpad- I don't really care about votes mainly comments. Fanfiction-Please comment. :))

**Ginny's P.O.V**

I'm sitting by George, waiting. Waiting for George to wake up. Waiting for the others to come back. Waiting for news. Waiting to see if everyone else is ok. Waiting to see if anyone is de-dead. Just waiting, waiting, waiting.

Harry told me earlier Hermione and Kingsley got back, safe and sound. _Thank god. _While Harry was telling me that they're ok, all I could do was look at his lips. His lush, oh so full, red, juicy lips. All I wanted to do was snog him endlessly. _Breathe Ginny, self-control we're not together anymore, because of this stupid war! Ok how can I get to full of love to full of anger? _

"Fr'Fred?" Murmur a very weak and barely awake George. I kneel down by his side, I move some of his hair out of his face and says softly, "Fred isn't back yet. How do you feel George?"

"Hmm," was the only reply I got, because he is falling back asleep. I sigh, brushing his hair with my fingers; I stay there for a few minutes. Sighing again, I got up going back to my seat.

I deicide to go outside to see Hermione, because I haven't seen her yet. As soon as I got out the back door, I spot the brown haired witch to which I squeal her name, run up to her and hug her tightly.

"I'm so glad your ok," I say into her shoulder as we hug each other closely.

"I'm ok," she replies. "I heard about George, is he ok?"

"He's ok, his ear can't grow back. I'm just glad he's alive." I sniff, "I hope everyone else will be ok..." I couldn't go on as I feel myself getting chock up.

"Hey," Hermione whispers, "Everyone will be ok, I just know it"

"I hope so," I smile.

Still hugging Hermione, I look up to the sky and see two brooms materializing, relising who they are I shout "RON! TONKS!" I let go off Hermione and flung myself at Ron who just landed. Even though Ron's a pain in the ass, I still love him.

"I'm alright Gin," He smiles at me.

"And I'm glad." I smile back, I let go off Ron to hug Tonks, who has just finish talking, hugging and kissing Remus. _They make a cute couple._

"I'm Glad your ok too." I smile. Tonks hug me back and say,

"I wouldn't of been ok if it wasn't for your brother, brilliant he was. Stunned a death eater in the head while he was moving, hard that is."

"Really?" Ask Hermione who is still hugging Ron, and it looks like Ron is enjoying it. _Geez when will they learn they're good for each other. _

"Always a ton of surprise." I roll my eyes at my brothers comment. Harry runs up to Hermione and Ron and pull them both into a group hug.

"I'll go tell mum you and Tonks are ok. Prepare to be hugged to death," I joke.

I go into the sitting room to find mum tending to George, who hasn't woken up.

"Mum?"

"hm?"

"Two things, one earlier George kind of woke up asking for Fred, but he fell back to sleep soon after," I start. "Also Ron and Tonks are back."

"They're ok? Not hurt?" Asks mum obviously relieve.

"yea they're outside," I smile as mum jumps up, shrikes and rushes to the garden. I follow, but at a normal pace, maybe slowly then that, because my brother is very annoying and wont admit his feelings for a curtain girl. As I get outside, I see mum letting go of Ron. Mum turns to Remus and Tonks saying, "thank you for my sons."

"Don't be silly Molly," Tonks says at once.

"How's George?" Remus asks.

"what's wrong with him?" Asks a now worry Ron.

"He's..." but the end of my sentence was drown out by a cry; a Thestral has just land a few feet away. A tired and wary Bill and Fleur slide off the Thestral back, both unhurt.

"Oh Bill, thank god," mum cries hugging Bill tightly.

"I'm glad you two are ok," Starts Ron. "But what has happened to George?"

"He's lost an ear," I say sadly. "We can't grow it back; it was cured off with dark magic. He's still unconscious."

Remus says, "I so wish I could've paid Snape back in kind."

"Snape!" Shouts Harry, "you never told us it was Snape!"

"He lost his hood when he was chasing us. Sectumsempra was always his speciality. It was all I could do to keep George on his broom though; he was losing so much blood. I just wish I could've paid Snape back."

Silence follow by Remus's words. Tonks links hands with Remus. Mum goes inside to see if Hagrid needs anything and to look after George.

A few moments went in silence. Hagrid call hoarsely from the door, "Harry give us a hand!" He was stuck in the door again. After Hagrid is free, Harry walk towards me and takes my hand, I smile, glad he still has feelings for me. Kingsley is pacing up and down, looking up at the sky. Hermione and Ron are talking quietly together at the back. Bill, Fleur, Remus, Tonks and Hagrid stand shoulder to shoulder quietly sometimes talking, but most times they're silent.

Kingsley clears his throat to get our attention, "I'm sorry, I've got to go; I was meant to be at the prime minsters house half an hour ago to look after him. Tell me when they're all get back." With that he swept off, when he got to the gate I could hear a faint pop as he Disapparate beyond the Burrow's boundaries.

Still looking up at the sky, I know I have the same thought as everyone else; where is Fred and dad? Where is Mad-eye and Mundungus? Are they ok?

A/N: And that was chapter 4. Now, I'm gonna be mean and leave u people with this; I could kill Fred and/or Mr. Weasley. I might I might not. Also I could give George brain damage or have him really ill for the rest of his life. What do u guy think? :P. Ok maybe every update I'll put in a question about random stuff. This chapters question is... Drum roll plz. Silence in the room **bangs gravel on a sound block** (lol almost put bloke :P)

finally the question is: Do u think Voldemort is a girl? I mean he has a tiara, a special cup, a locket, a diary, a pet he adores and he is obsessed with a teenage boy lol. So do u think voldemort is voldey? Xx


	5. Safe and Sound part2

**Ginny and the Deathly Hallows**

A/N: Heyya! Sorry I haven't updated lately I've been on holiday: newquay, Cornwall(lovely place). Anyhoo Paran Meadows(The site I stayed on) did have internet, but it was crap. So I couldn't update sorry. Hope u like this chapter. Plz comment :).

P.S: The beganning part of the story is based outside where they were last :).

Ginny's P.O.V

Half an hour has past in silence, with no movement, no word, no new, no nothing. George hasn't woken up, we don't know if his brain got damaged. Were all wondering, waiting, worrying.

"I'm sorry," Harry says to me so quietly I almost miss it. He's staring up at the sky avoiding my gaze.

"For what?" I question trying to meet his eyes. Finally he meets me in the eye. After a moment silence he says,

"For breaking up with you, I never ever wanted to, but I had to. I don't want the Death Eaters or Voldemort using you to get to me, just because I love and care for you. I couldn't live with myself if you died and it was all my fault. And George that was my..." I put my hand over his mouth so he couldn't finish.

"Don't you ever, ever say that again. Do you hear me Harry James Potter, it was never, ever your fault; you couldn't help it. It's all that bloody Snape's fault, not yours. Understand?" He nods, looking scared, _good he should be scared, it wasn't his fault. _I move my hand away from his mouth.

"I understand why you broke up with me so it's cool. Your bloody noble Gryffindor kicked in at that time, I guess," I smile and he laughs. I look towards the sky again.

"DAD! FRED!" I scream as they descend to land. I run over to them to give them a big hug.

"Where's George?" Asks Fred; clearly worry. I sniff,

"He's inside, he got injured." As soon as I finish my sentence, Fred runs inside, follow by dad and everyone else. Mum runs to dad as soon as she sees him. Fred is kneeling in front of the sofa George is on, who I see now is stirring; weather by the noise or the fact his other half is here no one knows.

"How'd you feel Georgie?" Fred asks gently.

"Saint-like," he murmurs.

"what's wrong with him? Is his mind affected?" Fred chocks, looking terrified, I know I'm terrified too.

"Saint-like," Repeated George, opening his eyes a bit more and looking up at Fred. "I'm holy Fred, geddit? Holey." I smile at my brothers humour.

"Pathetic," Fred replies getting the colour back in his skin. "Pathetic! With the whole wide world of the ear-related humour you go for 'holey'?"

"Ah well," starts a pale George, "reckon I'm still better looking then you." I smile as Fred makes a scoffing noise. George looks at our mother and says, "at least you can tell us apart now." He looks around again, "hi Harry, you are thee Harry right? The chosen one with the lighten scar."

"That's me," Harry says, rolling his eyes and moving closer to the sofa.

"Well glad you got back ok." George says, "Hey why aren't Mad-eye and Dung huddled around my sickbed? Lemme guess, Mundungus left us to the dementors for a good offer. And Mad-eye is teaching constant vigilance somewhere and being paranoid."

"Mad-eye's dead, and Dung took one look at Voldemort and disparate, me and Fred saw it." Dad says to which Fred nods looking at the floor.

After a couple of minutes in silences mum starts softly, "Georgie, do you have any dizziness, headaches tiredness?"

"I'm fine," He mumbles, closing his eyes.

"Liar," Fred says.

"Right everyone out, part from Ginny I need your help."

"No way I'm staying," protests Fred.

"Fine you can stay too," mum agrees.

Everyone apart from me, Fred and mum piles outside. During that time George in which I notice got weaker.

"George?" Mum kneels down next to Fred in front of George, who is almost a sleep. I move to the back of the sofa. George moans. "George honey, you need to tell me if you feel dizzy or got a headache."

George moans, in a very weak voice he says, "migraine." Mum puts the back of her hand on Georges forehead. "He's burning up, Ginny get some water and a cloth. Also in my potion cabinet get a migraine potion blue top." I hurry off to get them.

After a minute I come back with said items in hand. I hand them to mum. "Fred Ginny help me sit George up." With Fred it was a lot easier. We held George up while mum poured the potion into George mouth, at first he didn't sallow like last time, but the rest went down ok. Me and Fred lower George back onto the sofa. George is fast asleep. "Will he be ok?" I ask worry that George is so weak.

"hopefully he will. I think he's like this because he lost so much blood and doing all that talking a minute ago was to much." Me and Fred just nod.

"Do you need anything else?" I ask.

"No thank you Ginny." Mum replies; I nod. I go and sit down by the fire. After a while I nod off...

A/N: Heyya I know 'Voldemort's' name was tabooed then, but I'm gonna do it after. The joke George done about Mundungus 'going off leaving them to the dementors for a good offer' that was about if u remember in Harry's 5th year at the beganning of the film and book Mundungus left Harry for a good offer then the dementors come to attack him and his cousin remember? Anyhoo hope u liked the chapter. Xx


	6. Authors note

**Authors note**

Hello Everybody (Despicable me) I have come up with an idea. Because it's 99 days til christmas What do u guys think of a 99 count down? It's basically where I will try and update any of my stories, everyday til christmas. Because I have got Ginng and the Deathly Hallows, Prongslet Everythings Ok, and Jily Returns, the update might be for any one of them.

Please tell me what u think of the 99 count down. No guarantee that I will update everyday, this is mainly for me trying to push myself to do it.

XxAstridAnnabethDaimonxX -wattpad

XxFunkeemonkeexX -Fanfiction


	7. The Harry, The Gnome, The Harry

**Ginny and the Deathly Hallows**

**Ginny's P.O.V**

When I woke up in the morning, I found myself on my bed in my bedroom. _I could've sworn I feel asleep in the arm chair. Oh well someone must've brought me up, like when I was younger. _I roll over in bed to go back to sleep; because I know I've got a busy day today thanks to Phlegm. _What Bill sees in her is beyond me. _My bedroom door opens, but I don't take any notice. Until, "Ginny come on get up, We've got lots to go today." I just groan and start to get up. _Why can't mum let me lay in for once? _I get up of the bed to see Hermione isn't in the room, nuts. I get out my clothes for today and trudge to the bathroom for a shower. After a nice warm shower I'm pretty much awake, after I've dried and dressed, I open the bathroom door to head to my bedroom, but I bump into someone. I look up and I'm met with the most gorgeous emerald eyes I have ever seen. I don't even realise I'm staring at him, until he waves a hand in front of my face. "hello Ginny, Earth to Ginnnnnnny!"

"what? Sorry." I blush creeping onto my cheeks, "I kind of zoned out, sorry."

"It's alright. All I said was morning and how are you?" He replies smiling.

God his so sexy with that smile, "I'm alright thanks, Dreading today though. You?"

He just laughs, "I'm good. Anyways see you later." He winks then walks off towards his and Ron's room. _What was that wink? Am I going mad? It must've been my imagination, but I don't think so._ I'm snapped out of my thoughts by his butt._ Look at that butt hmm. Snap outta it Ginny! _I scream to myself. I go back to my bedroom before I can daydream again and make an idiot out of myself again.

I get into my room, I close my eyes, leaning against the closed door.

"You alright?" Asks Hermione, startling me.

"Geez Hermione, you scared me." I put my hand over my heart, "when did you get here?"

"When I walked in that door, that's when I got here."

"Smartass you are today." I jokes.

"Why thank you. Anyhoo what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I reply, sitting heavily on my bed sighing.

"Yer like that's nothing." Says the observant Hermione Granger.

"Why do you have to be so observant, Hermione?" I asks her tiredly.

"I'm observant when one of my friends is down. So tell me what's happened?"

"Well I bumped into Harry," of course Hermione knew I've had a crush on Harry since I was ten.

"And?"

"And, I made a fool of myself," I try to leave out as much detail as I could.

"How?" _Urg why won't she give up._

"By daydreaming about him, while starring at him. And blushing, wondering what that wink was about, why I got lost in his emerald eyes, when he was walking away thinking how hot his butt was when..."

Hermione laughs, stopping my babbling.

"What?" I question.

"God you to so would be great for each other." To my questionable look Hermione says, "He likes you! He WINKED at you!"

"I-I b-but u-urg." I'm just lost for words to which Hermione laughs again.

"BREAKFAST!" Mum yells. Thankful to get away I speed to breakfast.

After breakfast mum sent us all around the house to do stuff. George is still sleeping in his and Fred rooms. The injuring took a lot out of him. It didn't help that he lost a lot of blood. Me, Fred and Harry have to degnome the garden. Bill, Fleur and mum are out doing the flowers and wedding stuff. Dad is off in his muggle shed, how he got out of housework is beyond me. Same with Ron, how he let off doing housework is beyond me; he has to do homework, Hermione made him do it. I guess that is torture for Ron. And Hermione is making up the Delacour's room.

So this is how you'll find us, me, Fred and Harry swinging and flinging gnomes over the hedge. I picked up a really feisty gnome, which was trying to bite me; it succeeded. I yelled and said, "you bloody, pesty arg." I swung it really fast and let it fly out of my hand; it landed quite away away.

"Bloody hell Ginny that went a few fields away," says a god-smacked Fred.

"Blimey yer, remind me not to get on your bad side." Harry smile. I smile, then looked at my wound, which was bleeding. "Bloody gnomes" I mutter.

"here lemme have a look." Harry walks over to me and gently holds my hand, he examine it. My heart skipped a beat at his soft, smooth touch.

"So what's the verdict doc?" I joke.

"Hmmm, I'll probably say you'll live." He jokes back. "though it'll do you good to clean it and get a bandage on it before it gets infected. Come on missy." He leads me to the back door. Fred shouts out, "No snogging in the kitchen kids!" To which we both turn red. "Shut up Fred!" I shout back. As me and Harry walked in the door I hear Fred laugh, _he won't be laughing when I get my hands on him. _Harry leads me to the kitchen, he pulls out a chair for me, he then goes to a cupboard and gets the first aid box out. He pulls out a chair and sits opposite to me. He then gently lifts my hand and puts it palm up on his knee. My heart stops at this touch, I so wish I had more. Harry looks through the first aid box and gets out some hand disinfectant and a bandage. He starts to clean my hand with the disinfectant.

"ow! That stings." I whine.

"Stop whining like a baby." He chuckles.

I pout making him laugh.

"It really does sting though." I frown. He chuckles again, ah how his laugh makes my heart soar.

"Sorry, but it has to be done. Hey lets talk about something to get your mind of it." he suggest...

A/N: Now I'm going to be REALLY mean and leave it there. MAHAHAHA, xD. Ok so this is 98. If your wondering what the hell I'm talking about I'm talking about this: Since It's 98 day's 'til Christmas I'm going to update everyday until Christmas on either this story, Prongslet Everythings Ok, or Jily Returns. I hope you enjoyed 98. Xx

P.S: Crap title I know :P


	8. zoning, notes and mad run

**Ginny and the Deathly Hallows**

Ginny's P.O.V  
When I woke up in the morning, I found myself in my bedroom, in bed. But, I could've sworn that I feel asleep in the arm chair downstairs... Oh well, someone must've carried me up and placed me in bed, like dad used to do when I was younger.  
I roll over and try to go back to sleep, because I know that it will be a busy day; helping prepare for Bill and Fleur's wedding. What Bill sees in Phlegm is beyond me, but at least he's with someone now and happy, that is what is most important to me.  
My bedroom door opens, but I don't notice it until someone says, "Ginny come on, get up. We've got lots to do today."  
I groan, but get up anyway. Mum can never let me sleep in can she? Hermione must already be up, because I can't see her in the room, _what teenager is up this early at will?_.  
I grab some clothes and head to the bathroom to take a shower. At first the water is really cold, waking me up before it heats up. After dressing I walk down the hallway, only to bump into someone. When I look up all I can see is gorgeous emerald eyes... I don't even realize that I was day-dreaming, until Harry waved a hand in front of my face, "Ginny? Earth to Ginny!"  
"What... oh sorry Harry." I get a warm feeling in my cheeks and I KNOW I'm blushing. "I just zoned out, sorry."  
"It's alright. So, how are you doing?" He smiled.  
Gosh he looks good, I almost zone out thinking of him. _Stop that! _"Uh, I'm alright I guess, thanks Harry... I hope my mum doesn't give me too many chores. How about you?"  
Harry just laughed. It wasn't an actual laugh, but it was a laugh, a cute one at that _Stop!_, "I'm good, see you later Gin." Harry turned away and started walking to the room he shares with my brother Ron.  
I watch him as he walks away and almost get caught by dad, but I make myself snap out of it and walk to my room.  
Hermione's there and she appears to be looking for something. "Hey Hermione," I said, as I try to comb my tangled hair.  
"Hi Ginny." Hermione doesn't even bother to look up. I can see in the reflection of the mirror, she leaned down to look under my bed.  
"Looking for a book?" I tried to work a really large knot out of my hair.  
"No, have you seen Crookshanks? He missed his breakfast and I want to make sure he didn't just go into the backyard to mess with the gnomes." Hermione gets up to look in the closet.  
"No." I grit my teeth to try and block out the pain, because the knot just got larger. "Have you checked Ron's room yet?"  
"Here he is!" Hermione has disappeared into the closet, even though it isn't supposed to be a walk-in. Even so I can hear her picking up something, "Crookshanks really likes your new shoes. He's been laying next to them all morning."  
"Well, I'll ask for an extra pair for him to try on." I joked, as Hermione steps out of the closet with a purring Crookshanks.  
I'm almost done brushing my hair, my mind begins to wander back to Harry again. "You've been thinking about him again, haven't you?" Hermione ask.  
"Who?" I pretend that I don't know who she's talking about.  
"You know who I'm talking about. Harry?" Hermione can't really be fooled.  
"Yes, how could you tell?" I turned around and lean against the dresser.  
"Your kind of transparent." Hermione smiled as she pets Crookshanks.  
I was about to say something to defend myself, when someone knocked on the door, it was dad. "Morning girls, just wanted to say that it's time for breakfast."  
"We'll be right there Mr. Weasley." Hermione said.  
Dad nodded before walking back downstairs. Hermione followed him, carrying Crookshanks.  
I set down my brush and walked down the hall to the kitchen.  
After breakfast, I was supposed to help wrap presents with Hermione and Harry. Ron was supposed to help Mum look after George that day, while Fred, dad, and Lupin worked on invitations.  
I noticed, while wrapping presents, that every now and then Hermione would purposefully go near Harry, for no reason and ask something on presents, while handing him a note that he would read quickly and respond to.  
Once most of the presents were wrapped Harry threw the notes in the trash can before leaving. When Hermione wasn't looking, I grabbed the notes out of the trash, which happened to be empty, other than the notes. I then ran up to my room, telling her that I forgot something. There was no time to read the notes so I stuffed them in my new sneakers and hid the sneakers in a dark part of the closet so no one would see it was filled with paper.

"Ginny, come down for lunch!" Mum yelled up the stairs.

"Coming!" I made sure no one can see the shoes stuffed with paper, I hurried down the stairs, before mum can suspect anything. In my mad run, I trip over my own shoelaces, I feel some strong arms wrap around me before I can hit my head. I look up to see...

A/N: Ok I am really sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've just been really stuck on this story, but luckily I had my good friend Haven to help me out. She is a great writer and wrote most of this, so please check out her stories this is the link: u/5544894/.

Ok so this is 68, wow 68 days til Christmas. Ok so this is the question I said that I would do at the end of every chapter, but I totally forgot lol: Who thinks that Snape was really trying to protect Harry and what's the reason he was strict and nasty to Harry and his friends? As I'm writing this question I'm like I know the answer, but I won't tell I'll put it up on the next chapter. Happy winter. :). Xx


End file.
